Keepa
Common light blue Keepas are peaceful froglike Creatures with anglerfish-like antennas on their heads and Arcstones embedded in their skin. These non-resisting flight Creatures can spawn anywhere on solid ground during day and night; even in artificially illuminated buildings made from crafted blocks, however very randomly. They can fit into spaces the size of just one block, even though they appear to be taller. Their rarer relatives, the Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, most often spawn in Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer (not in the Corruption layer anymore like they did for a long time once). General information Keepas, as well as their rarer relatives, Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, are the only sources of Arcstones (besides daily Login Chests). All types of Keepas have several blue Arcstone-like spots on their flanks embedded in their skin and a large gemstone that they "carry" in their illicium (that's what the "fishing rod" of an anglerfish is called). Thus their name "Keepa" = "Keeper". These precious blue gems are valuable crafting ingredients for many useful objects like wireable Machines, spacious storage chests as well as equipment of the highest tier. Arcstones can even be put on display for decoration. Spawning Different from most Creatures in Creativerse, Keepas do not spawn on specific natural blocks. Instead they are uncommon visitors that can spawn on any solid block anywhere at any time of day or night. Nowadays, they can be most often found on the surface, while they are also still common on the Corruption layer. If you're looking for Keepa's rarer relatives, Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas, then searching on Caves in the Lava layer, Stalactite layer and even Fossil layer has better prospects. Keepas can be spawned on Mob Spawners since update R52 on February 14th 2018. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Player-spawned peaceful Creatures can also be used to fill stables or other areas with animal life. Player-spawned Keepas that are set to "aggressive" will not act aggressively at all towards player characters. Perceiving When Keepas are close by (however, no matter if in a Cave not far below or on a tree top), an Arcstone symbol will show up on the compass bar at the top of the screen and will emit light blue circles for about 3 seconds. The cardinal point on the compass where the Arcstone pops up also indicates where to search for the Keepa as a general direction. As soon as you get close enough to a Keepa, you will hear the typical sounds it makes: a frequent tinkle whenever the Keepa stops to sway its antenna, and shrieking croaks now and then that will get more frequent when the Keepa starts to run. In complete darkness, common blue Keepas emit some sort of light blueish, sometimes turquoise vapor and their arcstone-like spots emit a bright blue glow, which make them easy to spot from a significant distance, as does their sky-blue skin color in illuminated areas. Besides: Keepas have lilac irises and a "nose" of sorts that looks like a pale apple. Behavior Keepas will run from player characters when approached. A Keepa will often - but not always - flee in the exact opposite direction of a player. Because of this it's not exactly easy, but possible, to chase Keepas into pits or other "traps", or to corner them at steep cliffs / mountain sides - except if a glitching bug makes the Keepa fly straight up in the air or be swallowed by the ground... When Keepas are running, they can be easily overtaken by sprinting (default key "Left Shift"). Still, they are a lot faster than common green Leafies or Ghost Creatures that also have the habit of running away instead of defending themselves. Occasionally, often when a player stops chasing them, Keepas may stop, turn around and start "taunting" the player. This taunting might happen unintentionally though, because it looks like Keepas are actually regularly "hypnotized" by the large Arcstone hanging from their own antenna. They might even just keep standing still, swinging their Arcstones and staring at them while being hit and killed by players. Combat Blue Keepas have no known attack moves. When being attacked, pushed with the gauntlet or tamed, Keepas do not fight back at all; instead they always attempt to flee if they get an opportunity to, only occasionally interrupted by their typical breaks while dangling their Arcstone and staring at it. You should still be careful when pursuing them so you won't run into aggressive enemies or environmental hazards like chasms. Throwing globs if Goo can slow Keepas down significantly, enabling you to just walk slowly behind them. Keepas are not very tough and will die from only 2 hits with any Lumite level sword. Since they either flee or stand still, you do not need to circle them while hitting them with any melee Weapon. However if you only have a low tier sword or even merely your emergency Twig in hand, you might consider using ranged combat instead, especially since currently Keepas are known to glitch back and forth a lot and can even glitch upwards through ceilings and downwards into Caves all of a sudden, out of sight and reach. If you prefer ranged combat; Armor-Piercing Bombs are the most effective ranged weapons in general, followed by Explosive Bombs, Poison Bombs, Rimecones and Snowcubes as the weakest throwables. Best do not use Corrupt Bombs, Freeze Bombs or Fire Bombs since they not only inflict a rather small amount of damage, but if the Keepa should die from the elemental damage over time that these Bombs deal, then Keepas will not drop any Loot Bags. Loot When killed (or dismissed as Pets), Keepas can drop a range of many different items in their Loot Bag, but usually not more than 1-4 stacks. Their Loot Bags will always contain at least 1 Arcstone, most often 3, rarely up to 5. Often their Loot Bags will additionally contain Coal, Gunpowder and/or Melted Wax. More rarely their Loot Bags will contain Basic Extractors, Wood Swords or Stone Mining Cells, Moss Torches, and only rarely an occasional Note, Data Chip or even a rare tradeable crafting Recipe that can be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging and dropping it with the left mouse button over your character's model on the right side of the inventory (equipment doll). Rare crafting Recipes that can be obtained from common blue Keepas: Grumm's Temple Garden, Cobblestone, Blue Adobe Floor, Blue Adobe Wall, Dark Lumite Wall, Light Lumite Wall, Red Adobe Floor, Red Adobe Wall, Decorative Stone Floor, Yellow Adobe Floor, Yellow Adobe Wall. Recipes that might drop from Keepas more rarely: Hardened Lava Wall, Red Adobe Roof, Blue Adobe Roof, Yellow Adobe Roof, Red Mosaic Tile Wall, Blue Mosaic Tile Wall, Yellow Mosaic Tile Wall, Blue Beacon, Red Beacon, Yellow Beacon. Taming Taming Keepas can be done by readying a crafted and equipped Taming Collar and pointing it at a Keepa for 15 seconds without being interrupted or thrown off. This timespan will be reduced to only 3 seconds after you have attained the Rancher Badge. Keepas can be a real pain to tame, since they tend to run away constantly, and they won't get exhausted just as quickly as Leafies. They will, however, usually stop once in a while, seemingly being hypnotized by the Arcstone on their antenna, so you might want to jump at this chance. Or you can try chasing them into a corner or the like. Unfortunately glitches can enable Keepas to "powerjump" all of a sudden and be hurled into the air, even through ceilings of Caves and the Corruption layer, or otherwise they might glitch downwards just as well into the ground and into layers far below... Throwing Globs of Goo every few seconds while walking slowly behind Keepas can be one way to tame them, however be prepared to use up a lot of Goo with this strategy! Stun Bombs can be even more effective to tame Keepas, because they immobilize Keepas completely. However you should take the small knockback of Stun Bombs into consideration, and mind that you will also have to throw one of these Explosives every 5-6 seconds so that the taming process will not be interrupted too often whenever the Keepa "wakes up" and starts to run away again. Otherwise this can lead to using too many Stun Bombs while restarting the taming process over and over again, which can be lethal to Keepas eventually, because Stun Bombs inflict a little bit of damage every time. Like all other Creatures, Keepas can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). "Trapping" strategies work well with Keepas, but chasing them is not always the best idea because of the bug that lets Creatures glitch upwards or downwards all of a sudden, right into underground Caves or high up on tree tops, etc. And Fans do not push Creatures around conveniently anymore like they did in earlier versions of Creativerse, they will rather only stop them from moving. Using building floating arenas with Teleporters at their edges (or as openings in a surrounding wall or fence) is a good idea, since you can just let Keepas walk into the Teleporters all by themselves without the need to chase them. Platforms or areas of limited size will tempt Keepas and other Creatures to try escaping, this will make them wander into teleporters placed into any type of doorways or onto blocks placed at corners etc.. As long as you do not have received the Rancher Badge, do not teleport Keepas into a kill-trap filled with ordinary blue Water or Bog Water like is commonly done to kill all types of Creatures though, because Keepas will die in a shorter timespan in there than you need to tame them. You could try teleporting them into a small cage or fenced-in space instead so you can tame them. However, you will need to "separate" them from all the other Creatures that will also walk into the Teleporters... The best strategy is to place Teleporters either at the "exit" points of a corrupted arena or right into the Corruption and simply teleport all Creatures that will walk into these Teleporters to a destination Teleporter hovering over a well-closed kill-trap/cage filled with Mineral Water. This will kill all Corrupted Creatures including Things, but not Keepas. Placing a Slab or any object that is less than one block in size into one of the walls of the trap/cage might be a good idea so you can tame the Keepa/s through the hole that will still be too small to let any Creatures through. You might want to use Slabs for the bottom of the trap so that Loot Bags can fall down, which will make it much easier for you to collect them - but better create some safety barrier around the loot bag collection area too, because aggressive Creatures might occasionally slip through for unknown reasons as well! Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 Keepas can swim, so liquids will not stop them from fleeing, but they can still drown when being trapped under water for too long, so it is not advised to use liquids or shorelines to "trap" them any longer. Keeping Keepas as Pets As Pets ordinary blue Keepas may either prefer to eat common Sandwiches, simple Soup or common Pie (requiring Chizzard Eggs from tamed Pet Chizzards or Pet Night Chizzards as an ingredient). Please note that you will have to feed Pets their exact favorite Food as shown in their Pet Window in order to receive a good harvest. For example: if you feed a Turnip Sandwich to a Keepa that loves common Sandwiches or if you feed a Mushroom Pot Pie to a Keepa if its favorite food is common Pie, then you might not even receive any Arcstones when harvesting from it. After harvesting from your Pets, you will have to clean them with a Washer, otherwise they won't get hungry again. For more details about how to keep Pets in Creativerse, please refer to the according Wikia article. Pets should not vanish any longer if set to "wander", but they can still get displaced by the game program very often either upwards or downwards and only rarely sideways, usually onto the roof of their stables or a tree right above, down into a Cave or rarely even into the vast caverns of the Corruption layer deep underground... You can see cyan blue spots on your area Map (to be opened by typing "m" as the default key) indicating your Pets if you are in the same area; this might help you to find out if your Pet is still somewhere "nearby" or not. You can switch between area map and world map by clicking on the magnifying symbol in the map window. Pet Harvest When keeping Keepas as Pets and after feeding them their favorite Food, you can obtain 1-9 Arcstones from them with each harvest, most often 7. You will also receive more of the other common materials as a pet-harvest than you would receive as a loot when killing a Keepa. Occasionally, the pet-harvest from common blue Keepas may include Brown Mushrooms, Melted Wax, Coal Torches,Red Wood Walls, Stacked Stone Walls, more rarely Blue Pigments, Yellow Pigments, Red Pigments and/or Advanced Extractors, very rarely Advanced TNT (formerly named "TNT Tier 2"), Stun Bombs, Explosive Bombs, Obsidian Swords and/or Obsidian armor parts. Rarely you might obtain even more interesting things from well-fed Keepas; up to the rare crafting Recipes for Dark Lumite Wall or Light Lumite Wall, as well as recipes for all Adobe Walls, Adobe Floors and many other blocks. However, such harvests are very rare. Quests One Quest in Creativerse will ask of you to kill common Keepas: Oooh, Shiny! * Badge: Brawler * Unlocked by: completing the quest "It Was Nothing" * Objectives: ** defeat 20 common bright blue Keepas that can randomly spawn anywhere, with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. As always, Creatures spawned on a Mob Spawner will not count. ** defeat 10 common blueish white Silver Keepas that have a white vapor and can randomly spawn anywhere with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They most often appear in Caves deep underground, like on the Stalactite layer and Lava layer. ** defeat 5 common yellow Golden Keepas that have a yellow vapor and can randomly spawn anywhere with a melee Weapon and/or Explosives. They will appear most often on Corrupted Blocks and also in Caves deep underground, like on the Stalactite layer and Lava layer. * Rewards: 200 Lumite Ore, 200 Iron Ore and 5 Diamond Treasure Chests * Unlocks: Brawler Badge that grants player characters random critical hits that will inflict more damage while fighting with a melee Weapon Other than that, you will need to hunt or tame Keepas (or Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas) in order to collect Arcstones for the quest "Lumite's Might" too. It's unlocked by completing the quest "Diamond in the Rough". Its objective is to craft a whole Lumite Armor set, which will require 6 Arcstones in total. You will be rewarded by 20 Lumite bars, 1 Lumite Sword and 5 placeable Diamond Treasure Chests. Upon completion, this quest will unlock the Armorer Badge that permanently reduces physical damage taken from enemy hits. Family members With update R25, two rarer variants of Keepas with more/better loot have been added to the game: * Silver Keepas: rarer than blue Keepas with better loot / pet harvest), also spawning anywhere at any time, but most often on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer. * Golden Keepas: much rarer than blue and Silver Keepas with even better loot. Golden Keepas can drop up to ca. 50 Arcstones, but only when killed. As Pets they can provide Obsidian equipment and rare Recipes with a higher chance than other Keepas. They too can spawn anywhere at any time, but most often on corrupted blocks like on the Corruption layer. Trivia Before update R39, Arcstones could also rarely be collected from randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests, which is not the case any longer. Instead, you can now randomly collect Arcstones from daily Login Chests. Keepas as well as their rarer relatives that were spawned on a Mob Spawner were victims of a bug between update R52 on February 14th 2018 until update R52,5 on March 7th 2018. This bug made player-spawned Keepas, Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas drop Loot Bags just like their "wild" variants, and such led to elaborate bug exploits like Keepa-kill-traps being described and provided by players via Blueprints on the Steam workshop. Please note that these Blueprints will now not allow you to collect Keepa loot (including Arcstones) any longer, since the bug has been fixed.Category:Creatures Category:Unresisting Creatures Category:Diurnal Creatures Category:Night Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Underground Creatures Category:Pets